1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature controlling device with a temperature balance valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional temperature controlling device with a pressure balance valve is widely used in a showering equipment, wherein a handle of the temperature controlling device is rotated to actuate a control lever, such that an upper ceramic member and a fixed lower ceramic member are actuated to rotate. Because the upper ceramic member includes an inflow chamber and a close face formed on a bottom end thereof, when the handle is in a close state, a cold and a hot waters flow into a first hole to flow the cold water and a second hole to flow the hot water of the lower ceramic member from a first inlet to flow the cold water and a second inlet to flow the hot water of the pressure balance valve and are stopped by the close face of the upper ceramic member, thereby closing the temperature controlling device without flowing water.
When the handle is rotated to turn on the temperature controlling device, the inflow chamber of the upper ceramic member is rotated to communicate with the first hole of the lower ceramic member and a cavity to flow the cold and the hot waters so that the cold water flows into a channel to flow the cold and the hot waters from the first hole via the inflow chamber, the cavity, and a third hole to flow the cold and the hot waters, thus flowing the cold water. After the handle is rotated continuously, the inflow chamber of the upper ceramic member communicates with the second hole of the lower ceramic member gradually so that after the cold and the hot waters from the first and the second holes flow into the inflow chamber, they are guided into the cavity to be mixed together and then flow out of the channel, flowing the mixed water. When a rotating angle of the handle is increased, a temperature of the mixed water becomes high. To avoid a high temperature of the mixed water, the control lever is used to match with an adjusting mechanism, thereby limiting the rotating angle of the control lever.
However, the cavity of the lower ceramic member is fixed on one side of the temperature controlling device, when the handle is turned, a water pressure is gathered between the cavity and the inflow chamber to generate unsymmetrical force, hence a rotating resistance of the upper ceramic member relative to the lower ceramic member increases, the handle is not shifted smoothly.
Besides, when the inflow chamber communicates with the first hole of the lower ceramic member, the cold waters from the first hole and the inflow chamber generate a pressure difference to impact the cavity of the lower ceramic member, causing water hammer noises.
To decrease the rotating resistance of the upper ceramic member, lubricating oil is applied on a contacting surface of the upper ceramic and the lower ceramic, but the lubricating oil will disappear after a period of time to cause an unsmooth rotation of the handle.
Furthermore, the faucet is connected on a lower side of the temperature controlling device, and a spray shower head is coupled on an upper side of the temperature controlling device, a pull bar to distribute water is fixed on the faucet and is in a turn-on state so that the handle of the temperature controlling device is rotated, the mixed water from the temperature controlling device is guided to flow out of the faucet, supplying water from the faucet; and when the pull bar of the faucet is pulled upward, the flowing water is stopped, and then the mixed water is guided to flow out of the spray shower head, supplying water from the spray shower head. Nevertheless, a flowing direction of the mixed water of the temperature controlling device is not limited only to flow out of the faucet, when the water flows out of the faucet, even though the pull bar is not pulled upward, a part of the mixed water from the temperature controlling device will flow toward the spray shower head, leaking water from the spray shower head.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.